companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What do we want in coh 2
'Please sign your posts like this: ~~~~' Syntax for asking questions and stuff like that: 'Point: main body of argument - sign your name (~~~~).' Indent your reply or critique using a semicolon at start of the paragraph (like this: :'Critic': words - sign your name (~~~~).' Critics point: body's flying around - gamer257 :critic: lol ::response: would be more realistic- gamer257 ::It is already in company of heroes Crazy chameleon1 (talk) 11:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) point: men to men hand combat - gamer257 :critic: this is combat fool ::response: yea but when the enemy is close they can beat the hell out of him with the back of their rifle - gamer257 point: more defense structures - tray123, gamer257 :critic: What more would they have? ::response: the germans and the allied build a lot of different tanks. I'm sure they can come up with something - gamer257 point: a lot more units - gamer257 :critic: They have a unit for every type of attack, its fine ::response: once again they can come up with something and the ability to create more units without the pop cab - gamer257 point: indoor maps - gamer257 :critic: Would be a bit small eh? ::response: like in codename panzer - gamer257 point: real city's like Amsterdam, Paris, Cean constructed like the real city - gamer257 :critic: Would you even notice? ::response: you would reconice the landmarks like the Eiffel tower. - gamer257 point: Longer storyline, there's no fun having short storylines, should follow according to the real war timeline. point: NO POP. CAP. :Critic: this would just be stupid and the game would either be to easy or too hard and you ill not need any tactics point: japanese infantry should be relly cheap to counter their shitty tanksNinjagear 02:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) point: Waffen SS as a playable faction for the germans. With a focus for small squads of elite infantry backed up by powerfull tanks. Also some more artillery for the germans, especially the Panzer Elite who have no arty units other than the mortar half-track. :Critic: I think if they are going to add more factions to the game there will need to be a major reshuffle of the current ones. I think greater player customisation of units prior to each game will fix this problem without each faction basically becoming the same. How would you really differentiate between the German Army in Russia vs the Afrika Corps when both used very similar equipment contained in the game such as the Flak 88 and half tracks? But if only the colour scheme changes, and units and abilities are chosen by the player, it will add a dimension of uncertainty especially in online matches as to what the other bloke has. - Engo Point: A moral syestem example a Jadgpanther and King tiger surround 2 Sherman tanks the shermans surrender and the German players have a choice kill them capture them or learn plan. Killing them would just stop the Americans from saving them. Capture them holds them hostage and your men will make the other teams surrender more often because they know you would not die if you surrendered. If you learn plans you can found out some of what they are doing. Oh and you have to kill them if you don't have a prison camp [ enplacement that can be built by all infantry. And another thing soilders can surrender of your choosing if you plan to save them when you go in with many men and you have over population. Gamer124 :Point: If troops surrender and are then killed, the surrendered side's other units can have a fanaticism response in consequence of the execution. Attack Rhino (Talk - Contributions) 02:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Critic: This would be good but a little too complicated. They should also add on for example if a cheap weak russian conscript squad gets attacked by an elite knights cross holders and get severely damaged, the conscripts would run away unless in presence of a captain or something like that In real WWII battles alot of the time some soilders would go in a building and found enemy troops so they would battle. That should happen on CoH when soilders go into a building they can camoflage and then they pop out and shoot when a allied soilder goes in or searches a building. Gamer 124 Point: Camoflage for almost all infantry they would hide in a bush or something. At least hold there fire for a minutue. Gamer 124 :Critic: If you wanted to do that you could buy camo cloaks Point: Maybe a way to mix a faction like be able to have a British and American Hq. Gamer 124 Point: A faction for Canada and another faction for America. Maybe a Nazi resistance faction for Germany [ Nazis still fighting the Americans in captured parts. ] What about another faction for Germany? Maybe a faction for the getzapo there would be German Urkaranian and Polish men. Gamer 124 :Critic: this would be unnesacary as it would be very similar to the brtish army and there are enough factions anyway. Point: There should be upgradable tanks in some doctrines e.g. Upgrading a cromwell cruiser tank in to a comet tank or upgrading a M10 tank destroyer into a more powerful M36 tank destroyer. (possibly doctrinal) Crazy chameleon1 12:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Point: A stuka/henschel/Focke Wulf 190 plane for Germany and a Typhoon/Mosquito plane for Britain as the other 2 factions has a ground attack aircraftCrazy chameleon1 12:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Point: Replacing the stuart light tank with a kind of armoured car as the british had loads of scout and light armoured cars like the small 2 man (40mm armour 20mm gun) Humber armoured/scout car and a AEC armoured car which was fast while armed with a 6 pounder (churchilll gun AKA M1 57mm anti tank gun) and a upgradable M4 sherman gun with 75mm gun.Crazy chameleon1 11:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Point: Merging the Wehrmacht and the panzer elite,giving them luftwaffe as a extra doctrine (merging scorched earth with Defense doctrine, making a hetzer non-doctrinal, and adding the Jagdpanther as a sub for the Konigstiger) while giving the other 2 factions an extra doctrine. point:Snipers will have a firing cone,but will have less of a cooldown between shots. (Narrower than the mg's firing cone) The sniper can ONLY see enemies in the cone when scoping out longer distances. When "deployed" (looking through the scope) the sniper's vision regarding it's flanks will decrease. (The fog of war arounf the sniper will close it,but his visual cone will be unscathed)The sniper will be easier to flank the busier it is. 09:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC)